Mi primer y único amor
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tusk solo viera a Ange como una amiga? Tusk siempre soñó en amar a alguien de la misma forma que su padre amó a su madre, y viceversa. Su sueño se hará realidad gracias a Hilda, quién resultó ser su primer y único amor. One-shot.


_**Los personajes NO me pertenecen sino al estudio japonés Sunrise.**_

 _ **La historia SI es mía.**_

 _ **Admito que esta pareja es bien crack e inesperada pero se me había ocurrido hace tiempo cuando Hilda se había ofrecido para tener sexo con Tusk.**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Tusk. Soy hijo de una Norma y un "Antiguo Hombre" (nombre dado a los hombres que no pueden usar Mana y ni quieren hacerlo). Al principio, mi vida era perfecta a pesar de haber pasado mis primer años en el Arzenal (considerado el infierno para algunas). Mis padres se amaban y me amaban...Pero todo eso se acabó el día en que ambos murieron. Habían ido a una misión y el oponente era Vilkis, un ser muy poderoso que casi acaba con el mundo. Esa criatura desapareció y nadie volvió a saber de él. Al principio, quise venganza, vengar a mis padres pero sabía que siendo un niño no podía hacer mucho.

Alektra, una amiga de mis padres, cuidó de mi por un tiempo pero cuando crecí, decidí irme del Arzenal. Estuve en una isla algo cerca del Arzenal, irónico ¿no? Alguien deseando estar cerca del "Infierno" pero yo deseaba en realidad, estar cerca del recuerdo de mis padres.

Pasé mis años en soledad, pescando y, de vez en cuando, cazando para sobrevivir. No era una vida de lujo pero, por lo menos, era feliz. Tal vez parezca un pensamiento egoísta pero, estoy seguro que mis padres estarían felices de ver que yo estoy bien y lejos de cualquier cosa que me pusiera en peligro. A pesar de no haber conocido a ninguna Norma a parte de mi madre o Alektra, aún así sentía preocupación por las demás. Sabía que sus vidas no eran fáciles ya que para la sociedad, ser una Norma es sinónimo de "Monstruo". También estoy seguro que ninguna debió haber tenido un pasado feliz, debieron haber sido "arrancadas" de los brazos de sus respectivas madres cuando solo eran niñas. El solo pensar eso, hace que un odio surja en mi interior.

¿Acaso las Normas siempre estarán destinadas al sufrimiento? No era justo, la sociedad las humillas pero ¿acaso ellos son diferentes? Puede que hace años que no estén en una sociedad pero no apruebo sus leyes. ¡Las autoridades saben que las Normas arriesgan su vida para salvar a la sociedad y ¿aún así alegan que son monstruos?! La humanidad está pérdida, en mi opinión, y las Normas son elegidas para salvarse y ser normales. Aún así, a pesar del sufrimiento, ellas luchan contra los DRAGON para evitar que "gente inocente" muera.

Los años habían pasado desde que llegué a esta isla. Ahora tengo 18 años. Una día, escuche un extraño ruido en las costas. Como si algo se hubiera estrellado ahí... Me acerqué a ver qué había pasado y, para mi sorpresa, vi un Para-Mail caído. Inmediatamente, pensé que era una Norma que había caído en batalla. Al acercarme, vi a una joven rubia de más o menos mi edad. Su cabello era corto y llevaba el uniforme de las Normas. Todos los uniformes eran iguales pero diferente el color que era el mismo que su Para-Mail. Los ojos de la chica eran rosados y parecían que brillaban a juzgar por su cara, diría que no estaba en batalla, sino que había sufrido problemas técnicos. Me pareció extraño ya que un Para-Mail nunca había mostrado problemas técnicos, de hecho, no podías salir a luchar sin que algún experto revisará tu Para-Mail.

La chica se llamaba Ange y tenía 16 años. No le pude creer cuándo dijo que era la Princesa Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi. ¡Ese golpe del destino fue cruel, ¿no?! Una princesa, una chica rodeada de lujos desde su nacimiento, ¿una Norma? La verdad, me pareció más difícil de creer cuando ésta chica dijo que se había enterado hace poco que era una Norma. ¿¡16 años de su vida y nunca se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de usar Mana!? Pobre, chica...

Con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos aunque ella me consideraba un pervertido. ¡No es mi culpa! Siempre que tropiezo caigo _justamente_ en sus partes intimas. ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Qué te he hecho, Dios? La ayude a reparar su Para-Mail. No es tan complicado como parece, en realidad. Nos fuimos acercando más en el tiempo que ella pasó conmigo en la isla. Creo que yo le gusto pero...Yo no siento eso por ella. La verdad, enamorarme no forma parte de mis planes pero sé que es algo imposible de evitar. Siempre soñé en amar a alguien de la misma forma que mi padre amó a mi madre, y viceversa. Por eso estoy vivo, por su amor. No puedo morir, tengo que vivir...Por ellos.

Ange me contó su historia completa y me di cuenta que ella también quería sobrevivir por su madre. También me di cuenta que quería vengarse de su hermano Julio y volver a ver a su otra hermana menor Sylvia. Ahora que lo pienso, nadie jamás había logrado salir del Arzenal con vida y si lograbas salir, entonces, te mataban por desertar. Técnicamente yo no me escapé, Alektra me permitió irme y, además, yo no era un Norma (las Norma siempre serán mujeres).

Una vez que Ange y yo estábamos mirando las estrellas, nos dejamos llevar y nos besamos. Fue mi primer beso aunque no fue como lo esperaba. Siempre pensé que besar a alguien significa transmitir todo tu amor sin usar palabras, siempre pensé que solo debías besar a alguien si de verdad la amabas, siempre pensé que un beso te hacía sentir cosas inimaginables en el buen sentido. Pero este beso no cumplió mis expectativas. No sentí nada de amor, Ange si me transmitió su amor pero yo no fui capaz de hacerlo. Yo solo la veía como una amiga y eso me hacía sentir extraño. Ella era la primera chica que veía en años y supuse que fue por algo que ella cruzó mi camino. Pensé que ella sería el amor de mi vida pero...No soy capaz de amarla...O por lo menos de amarla como ella merece. Ella merece a su "príncipe azul" no a un "plebeyo".

Finalmente, había logrado reparar su Para-Mail pero justo en ese momento llegó una tropa de Normas que la estaban buscando. Debido a que estaba anocheciendo, decidieron quedarse a comer aquí en la isla. Creo que sus nombres eran Ersha, Salia, Rosalie, Chris e Hilda...Hilda, esa chica era hermosa en verdad pero su personalidad no es muy de acuerdo a su físico. Aún así es admirable, no se deja intimidar fácilmente y eso es algo...Atrayente. Prendí una fogata y todas nos sentamos al rededor. Luego de un tiempo, todas se fueron a dormir y solo quedamos Hilda y yo.

-¿Por qué vives en esta isla?- me pregunta para acabar con el silencio incomodo que se había formado cuando todas se fueron a dormir.

-Por voluntad propia. Aunque no lo parezca, viví mis primeros años de vida en el Arzenal- le respondí e Hilda me mira sorprendida. Supongo que ella odiaba el Arzenal como la mayoría y le parece sorprendente que a alguien le guste. Yo también comparto ese pensamiento.

-¿Tú madre era una Norma?- me pregunta. No me sorprendí cuando dijo que mi madre "ERA" una Norma. La mayoría de ellas no suelen sobrevivir más de los 30 años y siempre mueren jóvenes en batalla.

-Sí- respondo simplemente e Hilda da por terminada nuestra corta conversación. Ella mira el cielo, supongo que le gustan las estrellas. Me sentí un pervertido al estar viéndola por varios minutos. Ella estaba usando el uniforme de las Normas, qué no era muy discreto por así decirlo. Unos minutos después, ella también se fue a dormir. Yo fui como diez minutos después de ella. Me había quedado mirando las estrellas, siempre que miro las estrellas me acuerdo de mis padres. Es como ver que ellos están en el cielo.

Al día siguiente, Ange me invitó a volver con ella y las demás al Arzenal. A Hilda fue la que más le desagradó la idea, supongo que a ella no le agrado.

-No seas egocéntrico, odio a todos los hombres- dice como si leyera mis pensamientos. Eso me alivio un poco aunque no sabía porque pero si sabía que aliviarme no era la idea de Hilda. Volvimos al Arzenal y Alektra se sorprendió al verme. Las chicas del Arzenal enloquecieron al verme, no entiendo porque me sorprende, después de todo, ellas no habían convivido con hombres desde que llegaron. En el Arzenal nunca hubo hombres en primer lugar. Alektra me llevó a su sala personal y ahí conversamos sobre cómo había sido mi vida desde que me fui del Arzenal. Ella permitió que volviera pero me pidió que no me "pasase" con las chicas. ¡Por Dios, no soy un pervertido!

Mi relación con Ange fue "avanzando". Supongo que ahora si se puede decir que somos novios pero yo sé que no es así que estamos viviendo una mentira. Yo le dí falsas esperanzas al hacerla creer que sentía algo por ella. Yo sí la quiero pero como amiga, trate de hacer que me gustara pero no lo logre. Es extraño pero una vez que la besé, me imagine que besé a Hilda. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Ellas son tan diferentes, es imposible confundirlas! A pesar de haber dejado su vida de princesa atrás, Ange siempre actúa con modales a diferencia de Hilda, quién tiene una actitud más libre.

Al no tener un Para-Mail, me ocupo de la parte técnica y de las estrategias. Aunque no lo parezca, soy muy bueno en ambas. Mismo que Ange sea mi novio, siempre me preocupo por Hilda cada vez que ella va a una batalla. Tengo miedo que sea la última vez que vea sus hermosos ojos violetas, una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto, su cabello rosado que siempre esta recogido en dos coletas altas. Tengo miedo que sea la última vez que la vea a ella, que vea su sonrisa, su actitud libre...Sí, lo admito, me he enamorado de Hilda.

Una vez Ange fue secuestrada por un tal Embryo. Yo estaba acostado en mi cama sintiéndome un inepto ya que había sido incapaz de salvarla. Miles de estrategias pasaban por mi cabeza pero todas presentaban algún error. De pronto, sentí que alguien se había metido en mi cama. ¡Era Hilda! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Quería matarme del corazón?! ¡Sólo tenía puesto su ropa interior rosada! Ella dice que quería hacerme olvidar de Ange y se ofreció para tener sexo conmigo. ¡No sabía que pensar! Ange, mi novio, había sido secuestrada y yo, en vez de planear una estrategia, iba a tener sexo con una de sus amigas-compañeras-rivales. Extraño, ¿no? Pero ese es el caso, eso es Hilda de Ange: amiga-compañera-rival. De pronto, me acordé lo que me dijo Alektra de no "pasarme" con las chicas. ¡No podía tener sexo con Hilda de ninguna manera! Hilda, creo que entendió, se fue pero me pareció oír que susurro: "eres mi caballero de brillante armadura".

¿A qué se habrá referido con eso? Decidí que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar y tratar de actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos por Hilda iban en aumenta y, creo, que yo también le gusto. Estaba dispuesto a terminar con Ange pero necesitaba estar seguro que Hilda sentía lo mismo que yo.

Me encontré con ella en uno de los corredores del Arzenal. No pude evitarlo y le pregunte a qué se refería cuándo dijo "eres mi caballero de brillante armadura". Ella se sonrojo y trato de evadir mi pregunta. No pude contener y le dije todo lo que había en mi corazón: que estaba totalmente loco por ella, que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, que su personalidad era única y especial, que la amaba. ¡Sí, lo dije! ¡Le dije que la amaba! Y eso no es todo, enseguida que termine de decir todas esas cosas, no le dí tiempo de responder, porque la besé. Ese beso fue totalmente distinto al de Ange, ella era "fuego puro", no dudaba en entregarse. Ese beso por poco hace que mi corazón se salga de mi cuerpo. No había más dudas, amaba a Hilda más que todo en este mundo.

Cuando nos separamos, le dije que dejaría a Ange y renunciaría a todo si ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Hilda se sorprendió pero me dijo que me amaba, que yo era una parte de ella y que no podía vivir sin mi. Nos volvimos a besar.

Hilda fue mi primer amor y siempre será mi único amor. Te amo, Hilda, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.


End file.
